robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
AGavent
'AGavent '''is an American director, producer, builder, television host, and former major television magnate that joined Roblox on December 6, 2010. He is known for being a long-lasting Roblox TV veteran (being the fourth major TV member to join the platform, after BenzBot, SuperLemonade and Tamated), as well as being a major advocate for uniting members of ROBLOXiwood with the Roblox TV industry (later joining ROBLOXiwood's successor, the RFMC.) History Like BenzBot, AGavent played Wizard101 and other online MMOs. In a statement from AGavent regarding his origins on Roblox, he stated that he "found out about Roblox from Google ads. I clicked it one time, and made an account as AwesomeGavent. At first it was just for fun, but I turned out to really like it." Inspired by the real-world networks of ABC and G4, as well as the then-infant Roblox Networks, AwesomeGavent created his first channel named Walt Bloxxy TV, based off the world-famous company Walt Disney Co. The company quickly closed due to inactivity. On April 9, 2011, Gavent abandoned the AwsomeGavent account and created a new account, AwesomeGavent (which he would later rename to his current username, AGavent.) When asked about why he made the switch, he responded with "I was young and made an ugly-looking typo. Back then, you couldn't change your username either, so I decided to bite the bullet and jump ship." Using this new account, he created another TV channel named AGTv (which later became Gavent Network, before simply being renamed GTV), that rapidly grew within the Roblox TV industry. On July 31, 2013, he created AGTV Networks (later renamed Gavent Television Group) to merge his entertainment assets. On January 27, 2014, he would his name to AGavent. GTG became a major Roblox media corporation, and became a primary member of the RTNG sometime in March 2014. In 2015, GTG merged with RTV Networks and created the autonomous division RTV Networks Gavent. However, only a few months later, RTV Networks Gavent was spun off, and became the second era of Gavent Networks. On April 1, 2017, Gavent Networks was closed down and split between other corporations, most notably RTVN, which prompted them to bring back RTV Networks Gavent. However, less than two weeks later, he returned to the industry, and created the independent production company Overtime Studios, which became the first primary member of the RTNG that didn't own any networks. This would later change however, with the founding of Realtalk, RTV3 Retro and Nations Television (2 out of the three being joint-ventures with rTV Networks and Lava Lamp Entertainment for the latter.) Despite the announcements, AGavent quietly left the Roblox TV industry in early 2018. Since AGavent's departure, he has since put more of a focus on building, becoming a member of the exclusive RBXDev forum. He also gained interest in working on ROBLOX film projects, and would recurringly collaborate with RFMC founder BugaMeister on his film projects. On September 25, 2019, AGavent began production on his RFMC directorial debut, ''12:00, along with the official founding of his film studio REPUBLIK Filmworks. However, 12:00 is currently on hiatus due to production issues. 12:00 ''is slated for a 2020 release date. On January 1, AGavent and Republik Filmworks announced the founding of Republik Digital Media, a new television studio, returning AGavent to the Roblox television community. Current projects include a revival of the talk show [[Gavent|''Gavent]]'' as well as a new news and discussion series named ''Brunchbreak. Both shows are scheduled for an estimated 2020 release.Category:People